Peaceful River
The Peaceful River is the second area visited in the game The President's Adventure. It is unlocked after the player has beated all four caves in the first area, The Crossroads. It looks a lot like a challenge for the Blue Pikmin only, but don't let the water enemies scare your other colored Pikmin. Treasures and secrets are everywhere here. Guide Time Period * Every day - means that, even if the enemy or thing is defeated, it will reappear the next day and every day after that. * Sometimes - means that, after defeated, the enemy or thing will appear after a short or long period of time. * Rarely - means that, even without being defeated, the enemy or thing will appear in rare ocasions. Places * Same place - means that the enemy or thing will always be on that same place, even if it is defeated. * Spread around - means that the enemy or thing may appear on different places every time it appears. Replacing Criteria After a period of days, weaker enemies may be replaced by stronger, to fit to the player's skills. As the game runs, it's normal that the player may become more skilful. Appearing Criteria As stronger enemies will replace the weaker ones after a certain ammount of days, stornger enemies might also appear from nowhere to complicate the game a little more. Sections The Landing Site Like all other landing sites, this look just like another one. With five shapes for the Onions (Red, Yellow, Blue, White and Purple) and four square shapes for the incubators (Purple, White, Animalistic and Fossilizer). There are enemies present in it's surroundings, but no treasures. Wildlife * Pellet Posy (of 1) x8 (sometimes, same place) * Pellet Posy (of 5) x3 (sometimes, same place) * Pellet Posy (of 20) x1 (sometimes, spread around) * Dwarf Orange Bulborb x3 (every day, same place) * Orange Bulborb x2 (every day, spread around) * Hairy Bulborb x1 (sometimes, same place) The Climbdown This section is a regular downhill. Blowhogs take the spotlight in this section, but other enemies appear as well. The player can easily get by this section just jumping off the edges. This is the only section that has an exit, and it's to all other sections, which are closed. Wildlife * Fiery Blowhog x5 (every day, spread around) * Watery Blowhog x5 (every day, spread around) * Puffy Blowhog x2 (sometimes, spread around) * Withering Blowhog x2 (sometimes, spread around) * Tanooki Blowhog x2 (rarely, spread around) * Screeching Blowhog x2 (appear after 4 days, sometimes, spread around) * Overcharge Blowhog x1 (appear after 10 days, sometimes, same place) * Plastic Blowhog x1 (appear after 15 days, sometimes, spread around) * King Blowhog x1 (appear after 22 days, sometimes, spread around) Treasures * Deadly Trap (Scythe) - Using Yellow Pikmin or Tanookimin to reach a higher area. * Round Table (Watermelon) - Defeating the King Blowhog. * Shaking Device (Rattle) - Using Blue Pikmin to reach a watery area. The River From the south exit of The Climbdown, the player reach The River section. It is a Blue Pikmin only section, and all the other must be kept far away. There are enemies, new enemies, and a boss, at the middle, that hides in his shell and comes out in rare situations. The first cave is also here. Caves * Ocean Plateau (Available right after getting here) Wildlife * Pearly Clamclamp x4 (every day, same place) * Mighty Clamclamp x2 (every day, spread around) * Dwarf Eel Bulborb x2 (every day, spread around) * Eel Bulborb x2 (sometimes, spread around) * Wogpole x10 (sometimes, spread around) * Wollywog x3 (every day, spread around) * Yellow Wollywog x3 (sometimes, spread around) * Water Dumple x3 (sometimes, same place) * Aquatic Chrysanthemum x1 (sometimes, same place) * King Shellizard x1 (rarely, same place) * Swooping Snitchbug x2 (appear after 4 days, sometimes, spread around) * Toady Bloyster x4 (appear after 12 days, sometimes, same place) * Ranging Bloyster x2 (appear after 35 days, sometimes, same place) Treasures * Hand Crafted Sugarplum (Candy) - Defeating all Water Dumple in the same area makes the treasure appear. * Overcharge Device (Charger) - Using Blue Pikmin to take the treasure off the water. * Eternal Memento (Disk) - Defeating the King Shellizard for the first time. The Dark City Here, everything is dark. To find his way, the player must be guided by the enemies. Strategy demands to don't bring lots of enemies here. The upgrade Light Lantern is extremely useful here, as well as the Dark Suit, that protects the player from Dark Fog effects. Beware! Caves * Shattered Sky Track (Availiable after beating the Ocean Plateau cave) * The Kitchen (Availiable after beating the Shattered Sky Track cave) Wildlife * Dwarf Light Bulborb x3 (every day, spread around) * Light Bulborb x2 (every day, spread around) * Radiance Beetle x2 (sometimes, spread around) * Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat x2 (sometimes, spread around) * Confetti Jellyfloat x2 (sometimes, spread around) * Splitter Jellyfloat x2 (sometimes, spread around) * Greater Spotted Jellyfloat x2 (appear after 8 days, sometimes, spread around) * Luminescent Dweevil x5 (appear after 15 days, sometimes, same place) * Iridescent Glint Beetle x1 (appear after 20 days, every day, same place) * Golden Clamclamp x1 (appear after 35 days, sometimes, spread around) Treasures * Renewing Goo (Lotion) - Defeating the Iridescent Glint Beetle for the first time. * Power Symbol (Triforce) - Defeating the Golden Clamclamp for the first time. * Beheaded Monster (Shrimp) - Using Yellow or Tanookimin to reacha higher area. The Sand Tomb Looking like the old Egypt, with a tomb and everything in it's middle, the Sand Tomb is the final section in the area. It is the most mysterious of all, and the last cave lies here. Enemies are almost everywhere, and the only, but really worth treasure, is with the almost boss, Smoky Progg. Pikmin * White Pikmin (Inside cave Spiritual Domains) Caves * Spiritual Domainds (Unlocked right at the beginning) Wildlife * Cloaking Burrow-nit x5 (every day, spread around) * Thunderous Burrow-nit x3 (sometimes, spread around) * Shearwig x10 (sometimes, same place) * Swooping Snitchbug x2 (sometimes, spread around) * Decorated Cannon Beetle x1 (rarely, spread around) * Grotto Monster x3 (rarely, same place) * Smoky Progg x1 (rarely, same place) * Bumbling Snitchbug x2 (replace the Swooping Snitchbug after 8 days, sometimes, spread around) * Gatling Groink x1 (appear after 8 days, sometimes, same place) * Snooper Groink x1 (appear after 16 days, sometimes, same place) Treasures * Solid Money (Gold Bar) - Defeating the Smoky Progg. Long Legs Hideway This secret area is only reachable after the player has beated the game once. The tomb in the middle of The Sand Tomb section opens, and leads the player through a tunnel to a boss run looking llike area. It can choose to fight any of the Arachbnorb family creatures, but can leave the battle. There's no reward on defeating such enemies, only the experience of another trial in their battles. Wildlife * Beady Long Legs x1 * Man-at-Legs x1 * Raging Long Legs x1 Notes Piklopedia Of Areas Peaceful River Category: Areas Category: The President's Adventure